


a voyage

by AdelineVW7



Series: darling, home is where I am with you [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sea imagery, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineVW7/pseuds/AdelineVW7
Summary: They dissolve into each other, and no longer could he name where he ended and she began.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: darling, home is where I am with you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950553
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	a voyage

“In the dark, Sasuke-kun.”

He would have preferred to see, but because she wished it, he complied. He finds his way to the foot of her bed, letting go of all that moors him. She smiles, and holds out a hand to him. “Here,” comes the siren-call.

She need not say anything else. He enters her bed, and in the enchantment of their solitude it seems to him an endless sea.

Sakura teaches him to ride the waves of her pleasure, guiding his lips and his fingers to her shielded sensitivities. She bids him enter her, to seek his own ecstasy in the dark folds of her sex. And he rises to it, swims into her—until it seems he had reached the core of her, the depths not even light could touch.

They dissolve into each other, and no longer could he name where he ended and she began. It is almost as if he could see himself, from the clear pools that are her eyes— _husband, friend, my most beloved._

_Is this what I am?_

She sighs into his ear, fulfilled: _yes, yes, oh yes._


End file.
